Chad, Thongs and Perfect Snogging
by jadewests
Summary: What happens when Chad unknowingly steals Sonny Munroe's bra? Who knew Sonny could own a piece of sexy undergarment? CHANNY!


**Hey guys(:****  
>So I finally finished this one-shot. As you've probably realised, the title has come from the movie 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' so I don't even own the title. I'd like to thank <strong>xXUnBreakableSoulXx **for writing the kissing scene in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'**

**Chad's POV**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

_Uh oh_, I thought, _that can't be good_.

I jumped up from the couch and strolled over to my sunshine's dressing room. Wait did I just call Sonny '_Sunshine'_? I scrunched my face up in disgust then shook that thought out of my head. I raised my hand to knock when I realized that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor in our generation, I don't need to knock. I _barged_ in to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

Oh dear, an angry Sonny. Not good!

As soon as I walked in the room she smacked me. Yep that's right, she smacked me, right across the face. I stared at her in disbelief as her face showed more anger.

Then she bellowed, "What goes on in that mind of yours! Why on earth did you take my bra… whilst I was wearing it! You sick pervert."

I raised my eyebrow before pulling a confused look. _What the hell is she talking about? I haven't st__o__len her bra._ "What the hell are you talking about?" I placed my hands in my back pocket when I felt a soft material._Huh? What's this?_ I pulled out the item to see a black lacy bra. I glanced at Sonny to see her glaring at me.

"Sonny! I have no idea how this got here! I swear on my hair that I never stole this."

**Sonny's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I watched him as he pulled something out of his pocket. Once I got a clear view of the item I saw that it was my bra. _Wait what? He lied to me!_ He rose his head and I glared at him.

"Sonny! I have no idea how this got here! I swear on my hair that I never stole this." Chad seemed confused when he found my bra and he swore on his hair. Something isn't right here.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I didn't steal it, I mean why would I want to steal your bra, seriously." He said sincerely. I eventually gave him a small smile.

"Okay I guess I believe you. But why was _my_ bra in _your_ pocket?" I asked, still confused. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. But whilst were on the topic, fancy a movie date tonight?" I looked at him in disbelief before replying, "Okay one, what does that have to do with my underwear? And two… NO!" Chad began whining and pouting. _Aww that pout is so cute. Shut up Sonny._ I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him out of the room.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny looked at me in disbelief, "Okay one, what does that have to do with my underwear? And two… NO!" _Aww._ I gave her my famous puppy dog pout hoping she'd give in to me. But instead of giving in, she pushed me out of the room. I trudged through the corridors to my dressing room, hoping to come up with a plan. I went to open the door when I noticed that I still had Sonny's bra in my hand. _I thought I gave it back to her. Hmm. _An imaginary light bulb went off in my head.

"I have an idea; I'll sneak over to my Sunshine's apartment and ask her…" I mumbled to myself before I realised. I shook my head as I walked into my dressing room and plopped on to my leather couch.

5pm: Outside Sonny's Apartment.

Right now I am sauntering around her apartment figuring out a way to get in. I stopped at a window, peeking in; I saw a figure sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. I peered a bit closer to see that she was watching 'Mackenzie Falls'. I do mean 'was' since she's turned the television off and walked in to a room which I guess is either the bathroom or her bedroom. I quietly opened the window and climbed in, being careful to not knock anything over. Once I was in i shut the window again so Sonny wouldn't suspect anything. I peeked into the room she just walked in to see it was her bedroom.

Man, that room is bright!

I looked around seeing that she wasn't there, I did notice another door which was closed. I opened the door wider and walked into her room. Looking around the room I saw that the walls were covered in posters and pictures of her with friends and family. I looked closer at each picture seeing various people with Sonny. My head popped up when I heard a noise, I listened closely to realise the shower was running. _Oh shit, she's in the shower. Man I wonder __what she looks like with water dri__p__ping down her… damn Chad quit being a pervert!_ I walked around when I came across a chest of drawers, one slightly open. There was something hanging out of the draw. I walked towards the item to see it was a lacy thong. Wait what! A lacy thong, who would have thought that little miss Sonny Munroe would have such a daring piece of underwear. I tugged the drawer open more to see it full of lacy undergarments. _Damn._

Click.

I spun around with the thong in hand to see Sonny emerging from the bathroom in just a towel, her wet hair dripping on to her shoulder. _Holy crap she looks a__n__gry._ She looked at me then at the undergarment in my hand. Then she raised her eyebrow slightly whilst approaching me.

**Sonny's POV**

I wrapped the white towel around my slim figure, turning the radio off as I opened the door to my bedroom. Walking in, I saw Chad hunched up over my chest of drawers. I think he heard me walk in as he turned around with a shocked look on his face. He stood up straight as I noticed he was holding something. Looking at the item in his hand I saw that it was my blue lacy thong, the one that matched his eyes. Chad's eyes widened as he saw the angry look on my face. I marched towards him and snatched the thong out of his hands. I threw it back into my drawer and slammed it shut.

"What were you doing routing threw my drawers? Wait no scrap that, what are you doing in my room?" I asked him, placing a hand on my hip.

Chad stuttered before giving a full sentence, "W-Well I was, um, coming to, uh, talk to you?"

I rolled my eyes before asking him, "Well then, what do you want?"

"Erm, nice underwear?" he said, stupidly.

I sighed, "Thanks? Anything else you want to say?"

Chad thought for a moment before replying, "Oh yeah, here's your bra back." He handed me the bra that he stole last night. I sighed, shoving it in my underwear drawer and sitting on the top of the cabinet.

Chad pondered for a moment before placing a hand on my neck and guiding his lips to mine into a passionate kiss.

As soon as his lips touched mine electric sparks set of throughout my body and everything in the world disappeared. The only things that mattered were the kiss, Chad, and me.

It was like once his lips hit mine I was under a hypnotic spell. I couldn't focus on anything else except for what was going on right now at this very moment.

My arms snaked around his neck pulling him down closer deepening the kiss. My heart beat quickened as his hands travelled from my back to my ass. I was slightly nervous that my towel would fall off, so I kept a tight grip.

Chad started kissing me harder squeezing my sides and pulling me closer making me moan a bit. He brought his hand back up to my waist then where it previously was, and the other hand to face cupping it.

Carefully, not trying to break the kiss, I grabbed him by his collar and led him to my bed. I lay down and continued our actions. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I happily obliged letting his tongue explore my mouth, as one of my hands tangled itself in his sexy hair.

He moved from my lips to my jaw line down to my shoulders leaving me sweet butterfly kisses. "You're so amazing…." He huskily whispered in the crook of my neck. I shuddered at how sexy his voice sounded, it gave me goose bumps. "And sexy," he planted a kiss up my neck. "And beautiful Sonny." He planted another kiss before biting me slightly behind me ear, making me moan and hiss slightly.

Then his lips returned to my mouth again giving me a soft yet passionate kiss. We pulled away looking into each other's eyes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes stared into mine intriguingly while his hand came up to my cheek caressing it.

"I love you Sonny." Chad whispered. My eyes closed as I felt his hot breath on my face. "Mmm. I love you too Chaddy." Chad jerked his face away from mine. "Chaddy?" He exclaimed. "Really Chad, really. You really know how to spoil a moment don't you." I frowned at him. "I'm sorry but Chaddy? Really Sonny, really." I nodded my head, "Uh huh. Now come here." He cautiously walked back over to my bed and sat down. "You know why I love you in ties?" He shook his head confused. "'Cause I can do this." I whispered, tugging on his tie to pull him closer. I then captured his lips in another passionate kiss. "I should wear ties more often." Chad muttered into the kiss.

**I hope you liked that one-shot and please review :)**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: If you have tumblr, message me your url and I shall follow you. Mine is thelandoffairytales|tumblr. Feel free to message me on there :)**


End file.
